Chloé's Fifteen Minutes Of Fame
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: While Liam has to deal with XY, Marinette struggles to find Chloé after she stole a Miraculous... SEQUEL TO JUST WHEN WE THOUGHT WE WERE DONE.
1. XY and Looking For Chloé

Liam Rejeter, Kayla Hernandez, Daniel Cho-Lin, and Alix Kubdel were recording songs for their next album. They were listening back to Liam's vocal takes.

_"You say I'm yours, you possess me, you own me forever and ever and ever..." _The recording played the last 'ever' out, Liam's voice going higher in pitch. Luka stopped the playback.

"Anyone else think I sound terrible?" Liam asked.

"No," Kayla answered. "You were pretty good."

"Pretty good isn't gonna be enough. Have we got time to do another take?"

"Well, the school doesn't open until eight-forty five so you still have twenty minutes," Luka gave the answer. Liam walked out to record again. "Just be careful not to hurt your voice!" Luka called out to Liam. Liam walked into the studio, put on the headphones that were resting on the mic stand, and moved closer to the microphone. Luka held down a button on the mixing desk in front of him. "Wait... You guys have graduated, haven't you?" Liam gave a thumbs up. "Here we go." Luka pressed the record button and the song played again.

"You say I'm yours, you possess me, you own me forever and ever and eveeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRR." Luka stopped the recording on the computer. "Did we get it?"

Alix looked at the computer screen. "It's exactly the same as the last one..."

"I know that!" Luka responded obnoxiously. "I think he's trying to make a choir effect." At that moment, Luka received a phone call from Juleka, so he pressed the button on the console. "Liam, I got to step out for a sec." Luka walked out and accepted the call.

Liam walked back into the control room. "What was that?" Daniel asked.

"What?" Liam asked.

"That was the exact same way you sang it before. Are you trying to do something in particular?"

"Yeah, choir effects."

"You have heard of something called duplicating tracks, right?"

"Yes. You ever heard of something called not cheating? Hope you've had some lemon tea cos you're up next." Dan tried to protest but Liam was having none of it. "And ix-nay on doing it once and then adding a choir effect in post. You're gonna go in there and do it a hundred and twenty-seven times if you have to!"

Dan just stared in frustration, then had a competitive look on his face. "Alright, Kubrick! I'll show you how it's really done!" Luka walked back into the room.

"If you two are going to fight, save it for XY," He said, breaking the tension. Luka showed the group a video. "XY's covered one of your songs and passed it off as his own."

In the video, XY was performing at the TVi studio. The song he was playing was the same song that Experiments performed at the music festival. At the end of the video, Alec Cataldi was on the TV. "That was XY with his new single. Here in the studio with me, is XY's new manager, and Jagged Stone's former manager, Bob Roth. Bob, what caused you to take XY under your wing?"

"Well, say what you will about him," Bob gave his bogus answer. "He has a unique sound."

"Yeah, and I'm Cat Noir!" Liam retorted.

"I know it must have been hard, Jagged Stone firing you," Alec continued his questions.

"It was hard," Bob replied. "It still hurts. I remember Jagged when we first met and... He was introduced to me by Bulky Steel, god rest his soul-"

"That slimy turd never cared about Bulky's death!" Luka said. "I bet my dad's as angry as us."

"-he always believed that under my mentor-ship that Jagged could accomplish great things."

"OH, he's full of more crap than a used diaper!"

"Sadly, Jagged fired me because I said he should have taken a break from music to fix his relationship with his children."

"MOTHERFU-"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Marinette's bedroom, Marinette had Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene in her room. Marinette was standing in the usual position, while the girls were struggling to stay awake. Alya was curled up on the sofa, Juleka was nodding off, Mylene wasn't awake but also wasn't asleep, and Rose was completely asleep. "Girls, we have a major problem!"

"Is this another problem with Adrien?" Alya asked. "We've got school soon! It can wait!"

"This is serious, girls!" Tikki helped her friend. "A Miraculous has been stolen!" That got the girls to wake up instantly.

"What?! How?!"

"Someone broke into their owner's home and knocked him unconscious!" Marinette replied. "At his age, a blow to the head could actually kill him!" The girls gasped again. "Please, girls! Can you think of anyone who would want a Miraculous?"

"Everyone wants to be Ladybug," Juleka replied.

"What about Chloé?" Mylene suggested. "She loved Ladybug but hated Marinette. And she's not against using violence!"

"How would you know?" Rose asked.

"Did you not see her attack Marinette, Rose?" Alya butted in.

"That's not all..." Mylene added. "I asked Liam's friends..." Mylene snapped her fingers continuously. "Michael and Sami if they knew why Liam attacked Chloé. She didn't just shut down their club, she knocked down the building they used!"

"And..." Alya asked.

Mylene turned her head to Alya. "Whilst they were still inside the building!"

Another jolt of energy went through the girls. "WHAT?!" All of them shouted.

"Liam never mentioned it!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Sabrina knew. She was there when it happened. She said it was true but it seems that Liam couldn't remember it."

"Okay..." Tikki said. "We'll talk to Liam later. Right now, we need to find Chloé."

* * *

At the TVi studio, Bob Roth was still doing his interview. "I never forced Jagged to walk out on his family twice. I also can't understand why he fired me then did what I told him to do anyway." At that moment, the doors burst open and in charged Liam, Kayla, Dan, Alix, Luka, and Jagged Stone.

"You told me to exploit my kids' talents so you could line your pockets even more!" Jagged Stone interrupted. "And you!" Jagged pointed at XY. "You stole that song from Experiments! You didn't even try to hide it!"

"Think of it as an homage!" XY said. "Scotty, I was gonna credit yous when the album came out! Promise!"

"That song is not appearing on your album!" Liam said. "In fact, after listening to it on the way here, your album is canceled until you start writing your own songs. Clara Nightingale is owed a big royalty check from you!"

XY's jaw dropped. "Ah. Well..." XY darted through another set of doors.

"Do you want us to chase after him?" Alix asked.

"Forget about him, Alix," Jagged answered. "The police outside will take care of him. Now, Bob Sloth, are you gonna admit the truth to people or do we have to play the recording?"

"Recording?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Rob Sloth."

"No, but you're dumber than you look!"

"Play it!" Jagged shouted. Bob then saw Luka at the mixing desk, attaching something. At that moment...

_"Jagged, you may want to hear what I'm about to say,"_ Bob said on the recording. _"It's not even been a day since you revealed your kids on TV, and people noticed they were members of Kitty Section. Kitty Section's performance at the Music Festival has been going viral. I've had a huge offer from Sonicwave. This is the guy who's been dealing with Bulky Steel's posthumous albums."_

_"I could really use his advice right now," _Jagged's voice said.

_"Anyway, he says he's willing to produce an album for Kitty Section and we'd automatically get fifty percent of any money made. It's a lot of money for you, Jagged and I think you should think about it. On top of that, Scott Donoko is performing in two bands at once and he's under contract that all songs he writes belong to Bob Roth Records. So the way I see it, Experiments are in a lot of debt to us..."_

_"Are you asking me... to reconnect with my kids... just so you can sign their band and get more money? And then squeeze every euro out of Scotty's new band?"_

_"Penny?"_

_"What is wrong with you?!"_ Penny's voice replied. _"That would turn Luka and Juleka against him for good. And as for Scott, he may be writing the songs for Experiments but the ones he writes are credited to Experiments as a whole. You have no legal right to them!"_

_"Pull over,"_ Jagged's voice ordered._ "Get out."_

_"What?" _Bob's voice protested.

_"You're fired!"_

_"Fired?! What are you talking about?"_

_"Get out of this limo, you treacherous vulture!"_

_"Jagged, you're still affected by that incident-"_

_"OUT! Or I'll set Fang on you!"_

_"You're making a big mistake, Jagged! You'll regret it."_

_"GET OUT OF THIS LIMO RIGHT NOW!" _

_"Don't you ever talk about my kids like that ever again! They're making it in life before either of them are in their twenties! And I'm proud of them and no matter how much they hate me, I will always love them. Now get out of here!"_

Luka stopped the recording, smirking at Bob Roth. Bob was gobsmacked. "That was manipulated footage!" The producer claimed.

"It was an audio recording..." Luka corrected.

"Bulky warned me about you, Bob. I just wish I listened sooner. You're done, Roth! And your talentless son will not another euro off of other people's hard work. Luka, let's go!" Luka unplugged his phone and walked out of the studio. "Don't try and spin this, Roth. All of Scotty's friends know what you're like." Jagged and the others walked off, leaving Bob Roth humiliated...

* * *

At Le Grand Paris, Marinette and the girls were outside, walking to the entrance when the Doorman halted them. "Can I help you, ladies?"

"Yeah, where's Chloé?" Marinette asked calmly. "A friend of mine was robbed a few days ago."

"Chloé is at the police precinct, remanded in custody."

"Her father is the former mayor and her mother is the Queen of Fashion," Alya debunked. "You really think they wouldn't bail her out?"

"No comment," The Doorman replied. Rose, unwilling to show that she was annoyed, turned into Princess Fragrance and shot up into the air at high speed. "WHAT ARE YOU-?" Princess Fragrance was already up on the roof. She began looking through the rooms of the building looking for Chloé before she reached the entrance again.

"She's not here," Princess Fragrance said as she changed back into Rose. "Where could she be?"


	2. The Last Straw

September 2017

Today was a celebration of the heroes of Paris. Floats would be parading around the streets for hours. Miss Bustier's class were tasked with making presentations on heroes of history. The students started walking in and Miss Bustier was waiting. "Good Morning, students!" Caline greeted them.

"Good Morning, Miss Bustier!" The students answered. People began taking their seats. Students began cheering and clapping when Marinette and Adrien walked in. The two of them smiled and blushed.

Caline smiled when they sat down. "Before we begin, we have some changes to our student roster. Liam, Alix, Kim, and Ivan have graduated and gone on to the next steps in their future. And Chloé will not be attending Francois Dupont anymore." Caline noticed that Sabrina held her head down. "These departures leave some empty seats in our class. As such, we have some new faces joining us. I'd like you all to give a kind welcome to Marc Anciel, who is joining us from Miss Turner's class." The students turned to where Liam used to sit and some clapped for Marc, who awkwardly smiled and waved. "The next new student has had some history here. I hope you all help her feel welcome. Krystal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Miss Bustier," Krystal Terrence answered, sitting next to Mylène. "I just hope the same can be said for Callum."

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Principal Damocles was convinced to let him finish his studies. If he sticks at it, he'll excel! Now, students, I'm looking forward to hearing what you all have planned for this special day. So, shall we start with... Adrien? I've heard you have something inspiring in mind."

Adrien stood up. "It's not just me, Miss Bustier. Nathaniel, Marc, Nino, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Mylène, Kagami, Marinette. We've worked with the movie director Thomas Astruc to create a prequel to his animated Ladybug and Cat Noir movie with all our salaries going to multiple charities." The people that Adrien didn't mention began clapping. "And although they're not here, I have to give Liam and Alix a mention. Liam provided the funds for the movie, and Alix recorded lines for a character in the movie." People began clapping until they were stopped by someone tapping on the window. Everyone almost jumped back in shock.

"Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé said behind the glass playfully. "Rejeter won't be needed anymore! And neither will you!" Chloé then showed off the hair comb she stole from Fu, putting it in her hair. From it, emerged a yellow kwami that was 10 centimetres tall. Three curved stripes wrapped around her head and each stripe grew smaller as it ascended up her forehead. Her small stinger, visible at the rear, also had stripes. Her antennae, arms, and feet were black, while her eyes were golden with blue sclerae. She had a row of white upper teeth, and she had black eyelashes. A small light yellow tuft was located below her head and around her neck, with a small area reaching onto her stomach.

"How may I please you, my queen?" The kwami asked.

"POLLEN, BUZZ ON!" The criminal commanded. Everyone gasped.

"Has she got a Miraculous?!" Krystal asked. "You didn't give her that, did you, Marinette?"

Chloé's transformation began. Once it finished, she was wearing a yellow and black domino mask. Her hair was back in a ponytail which was curled to resemble a bee's stinger at the ends, tied with a black hairband, with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the hairband, and a streak of black hair curled into her ponytail. The Bee Miraculous comb was placed in the upper right side of her head next to the hairband. Her yellow costume was made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with three black stripes on her torso and two on the upper thigh. Her upper rib cage was covered by black. The sleeves of the costume were also black, which ended in gloves with yellow fingers. Her black boots went down the length of her lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh, and ending with yellow wedges. Her weapon was the spinning top tied around her waist. The new 'superhero' jumped up onto the roof of the school. "I am Chloé Bourgeois!" She called out, attracting the rest of the school. Damocles, dressed as The Owl, walked out of his office to see the commotion. "From now on, I'LL be your new superhero: Queen Bee! I'll show those Rejeters how it's done!" Queen Bee threw her spinning top towards the entrance. "Spinning top!" The string pulled her forward just as someone was about to walk through the doors, knocking them to the floor. It was a woman, who was screaming in agony, some students went over to help her.

"Rose!" The woman called out. "Ro- ARGH!" The woman felt her swollen stomach.

"MOM!" Rose screamed as she ran down the stairs to her mother. "Mom!" Rose kneeled down.

"Rose..." Rose's mother said whilst trying to breathe. "The baby..."

Damocles made his way through the crowd of students. "Out of the way." Damocles eventually reached Rose and her mother. "Everyone back to class! Except you, Rose." Damocles kneeled down. "Rose, call an ambulance!" At that moment, The Hornet could be seen flying above them. "Liam, be careful!" He called out and saw Ladybug and Cat Noir running out of the school. "Marinette! Adrien! You're still on school time!"

* * *

Queen Bee landed on the Roue de Paris, looking at the crowded streets. "Seriously?!" She said. "All these people and NO ONE'S causing trouble?" As she observed the streets, she noticed the metro entrance. "You want it done right..." She flicked her hair. "…you have to do it yourself." Queen Bee took her spinning top apart to use as a phone. "Nadja Chamack? This is Chloé Bourge- I mean, Queen Bee! Come ASAP; I'm about to rescue the passengers of a metro that's in peril. You've got to film this!" Queen Bee put her spinning top back together and saw The Hornet coming at her. "I'll show you, Rejeter!" Queen Bee swung down into the metro and jumped on top of the departing train.

On the train, a sweet old woman was sat on a seat next to Liam Rejeter's sister, Dana. She was wearing a yellow buttoned collar shirt with a tan trench coat. She wears a yellow brooch with the Chinese symbol of love on it. "You seem quiet, Dana..." She asked the girl.

"I'm just... still processing, Zumu," Dana replied.

"Dana, I know it's difficult but you can call me Marianne."

"I know..." Dana started to nod off.

"Dana!" Dana was woken up by Kayla Hernandez, wearing her blue leather jacket, grey shirt, black leggings, and loafers. "Next stop's ours."

"Uh... Okay." Dana went to stand up when she heard thudding and saw Queen Bee running on the side of the train. "What the-?"

* * *

In the driver's cab, Queen Bee broke the side window to get in. "VENOM!" She called out as she grabbed her spinning top and jabbed it into the train driver's arm. The driver fell to the floor, paralyzed in a sitting position and his hand tightly gripping the train's accelerator. The train began building up speed as it passed the station. Dana and Kayla watched the station dash past them. Then, the monitors on the train showed Queen Bee's face. "Hello, everyone! Queen Bee here! You have nothing to fear when I'm on the case! You can thank me later!" Queen Bee climbed out of the cab and jumped in front of the cab to try and stop the train.

Meanwhile, Nadja Chamack and her cameraman had gone down into the station that the train would pass next. On the other side of the station, Ladybug and Cat Noir were waiting. "Ladybug, Cat Noir?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the next train!" Cat Noir said jokingly. As the lights from the train came closer and closer, they both jumped on top of it when it passed by. They charged to the front of the train, followed by The Hornet flying over the other track. "Need a helping paw?" Cat Noir asked.

"Stop staring, Adrikins!" Queen Bee shouted. "Can't you see you're distracting me?"

"Cat Noir, try and slow it down from the front!" Ladybug ordered. "I'll take the back! Hornet, go into the carriages and find the emergency brakes. We need to slow it first or the passengers could get hurt!"

"On it!" The Hornet replied and tried to open one of the doors to get on board. He quickly shut the doors as he got on board. "Stay calm, everyone. We'll stop this train."

"What's your plan?" A passenger asked.

"We're gonna slow the train down and then stop it completely. Where's the emergency brake?" Passengers pointed at a red lever on the wall at the front of the carriage. The Hornet walked over to it as Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the outside of the preceding carriage. "Hold on, everyone!" Everyone braced themselves and The Hornet slammed on the emergency brake, sending him forward and crashing his head into the wall. The train began to slow as it neared another station. Cat Noir threw his staff at the next tunnel and the train, slowing down, hit it, stopping it completely and the wheels sparking. Eventually, Queen Bee's Venom wore off and the driver put the lever he had gripped back into the spot to stop the wheels from spinning. Cat Noir retrieved his staff before a train on the other track could hit it. The Hornet opened the passenger doors onto the platform and people began walking out, some falling to their knees from the shock. The Hornet kept going through to carriages until everyone was off.

"Your welcome!" Queen Bee said positively. "It was nothing! I was mere-!"

"Bourgeois!" The Hornet shouted out, aggressively whilst rubbing his forehead. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, it was a team effort, Liam. Adrikins and I stopped the train as it reached the station. OH!" Queen Bee turned to Cat Noir and put her hands together in a sleeping position. "How amazing is this?!" Queen Bee put her arms around Cat Noir. "We're a team now, Adrikins!"

Cat Noir groaned and shoved Queen Bee away. "You started this whole thing, Chloé! You used your power to create the situation to make yourself look good!"

"Oh, who cares?! We saved them, didn't we?!"

"No, Ladybug, Hornet and I saved them! If we hadn't chased you down here and this train kept speeding up, it would've crashed and killed people!" Cat Noir held his hand out. "And I KNOW you weren't given that Miraculous, so give it here!"

Queen Bee put her hands firmly on the Miraculous. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" At that moment, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Queen Bee so that Cat Noir could remove the Miraculous, changing Queen Bee back into Chloé. Cat Noir gave the Miraculous to The Hornet.

"I'll take this back where she got it," The Hornet explained his plan. "Then we'll have to take all of them somewhere else. That place isn't safe anymore." The Hornet flicked his wrist and his Buzzkill ability activated. He pressed his hand on Chloé's shoulder, paralyzing her. "Wreckless endangerment, theft, assault... A judge is going to have a field day with you." The Hornet ran up the stairs out of the station as Roger walked down. "She's all yours, Lieutenant." Roger continued down the stairs, put Chloé in handcuffs and placed her in his police car. As everyone made their way back up to the street, Audrey Bourgeois arrived in Gabriel Agreste's limousine and dashed out of the vehicle like a raging bull. "Don't even think about it, Audrey! She's going to prison!"

Audrey tried to hit The Hornet with a right hook but he dodged it and flew off. "Don't think you've won, Liam Rejeter! I put you in your place once, don't think I won't do it again!"

"I'm sorry..." Maria said as she caught up to the Queen of Fashion. "You put him in his place?"

"I wasn't going to let him get away with trying to murder my daughter! Now, where **is** my daughter?!" At that moment, Ladybug and Cat Noir emerged from the subway with a paralyzed Chloé. "Claudine! Uh, Chloé!"

"She's not getting out this time!" Ladybug said angrily. "I'll guard her myself if I have to!"

"You let her go, NOW!" Audrey tried to snatch Chloé out of the heroes' hands but Roger pulled her arms behind her back and slapped the cuffs on her as well. "What are you doing?!"

"Audrey Bourgeois, you are under arrest for assault and fraud. The assault stems from the suspicion of you paying a group of thugs to beat up Liam Michael Thomas Rejeter, leaving him with memory loss and brain have the right to notify a relative and/or an employer, you have the right to notify consular authorities if you are a foreign national, you have the right to be examined by a doctor if you feel you should need to be, you have the right to an attorney, the right to an interpreter if needed, the right to see, within the best possible timeframe, certain documents on the procedure against you, the right make statements to the public prosecutor and/or the magistrate deciding on your continued custody, and the right to either make statements, answer questions, or remain silent. You will be held in custody for approximately twenty-four hours when you will be either charged or released. Do you understand the rights that I have read to you?"

"Release me NOW!" Audrey struggled but Roger got forced her into the back of his car. Ladybug and Cat Noir placed Chloé into the car next to Audrey. "Do you know who I am?!" Roger got in the driver's seat.

"With Chloé paralyzed, it's going to be hard to charge her for this since she can't say if she understands her rights. Even if she's found guilty of all her previous crimes, her father's still got clout in this city."

"We'll be here to make sure things go right..." Ladybug replied.

"Paris thanks you for your service, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, try and enjoy today, it's all about you, after all." Roger drove off to the precinct.

Ladybug and Cat Noir waved as he drove. "Feel like having lunch with me?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug.

"We were going to anyway..." Ladybug said as she walked in the opposite direction that Roger's car went. "...At school. First, we gotta check on the master." Ladybug swung her yo-yo and headed off...


End file.
